Deadly Beliefs
by Judo Master
Summary: Zim leads the armana onto earth and all who oppose him die....Part 2 is up but theres a minor typo at almost the end. It's supposed to be Dib not Zim. Ignore ti...
1. Default Chapter

The day of destiny had come to Zim… It was the day that earth would regret all the pain inflicted to him and all would suffer

The day of destiny had come to Zim… It was the day that earth would regret all the pain inflicted to him and all would suffer. It was the day the Urkin Armada was to invade Earth. And human blood would be tasted. Zim stared into the moniter of communications…

"The day has come. All mighty Urkin soldiers come forth and reighn datruction upon this pitiful ball of dirt! Bring the Armada…"

Skool. Tuesday 

Zim was not at school. He could not be at school. For his plan as well as the Urkin Empires plans were to be carried out. 

Dib sat in his chair grinding his teeth against his pencil. Class was useless he knew… Mayan prophesies had predictid this Holy Day for hundreds of years. This was the day of chaos. And Dib did not want to spend it at school. He raised his hand impatiently. 

Zim prepared for the invasion. He loaded his plasma rifle. It would be great help in slaugtering hundreds of people. But Zim had never felt this before. A feeling of rage and killing insanity. His thist would not be satisfied until Earth was destroyed. 

Zim placed Anthrax grenades in his belt and the rage only grew. 

"Gir!" he yelled "Get over here." Gir obeyed and dragged his silly body towards Zim. "Do you know what day it is, Gir?"

Gir replied dumbly. "That day with the little leprachauns."

"No Gir. Time for revenge against human kind. For four long wreched years I have been waiting for this day. And oh how full with death I am. No one will survive." He looked at Gir.

"Take me to school…

To be continued 


	2. Continued...

The time at school was lunch and the teacher had rejected Dib's request to go to the restroom

The time at school was lunch and the teacher had rejected Dib's request to go to the restroom. The full noisy cafetaria made Dib's head ache. He sat readin Mayan Prophesies. Gaz came to him. 

"Dib. I feel strange. Today I feel you are right." She said in a serious tone.

"You… You believe me?" Dib asked.

"Pffst! No! ahaha!" Gaz left. And Dib knew. The human race woulkd suffer because of it's thoughts of outer worldly civilizatins. He could not stand around. He lept from his chair and raced toward the door. He needed heavy ammo.

Zim entered the school. Where his slaughter would begin. Every step he took deeper into the school the more the rage grew. Oh how sweet the demise of the human race would be. 

Zim entered the cafeteria scanning for Dib. His first victim. But he was nowhere to be found.

Dib ran towards his uncles house. Hi uncle had been part of the military and he had great weapons. Dib had no choice. For he was sure as sure as an ameture parapsychologist could be. Guns would be needed. His garage was ahead. As Dib opened the garage, his uncle's scared face apearred. 

"What do you want here?" he said in his raspy voice. 

"Uncle you must let me borrow your guns! It's.. it's"

"Whoa! Tell me now." Uncle was suspecting something now. For he did not know Dib well. He did not know of his continouis ramblings of life beyond earth. 

"Aliens attacking." His shrill voice yelled as he gasped for air. 

"Indeed son." Uncle said. "I have suspected that since that appeard in the sky this morning." He poiunted to the sky. And there was a great light. White and flouresent. It was Dib's great fear. It was full scale and it would cost human lives. 

Zim scanned the cafeteria once more. The killings would have to begin at once. He would have to terminate Dib later. As he aimed the plasma rifle everyone froze. Fear overcame them. 

"This is your end."Zim said triumphantly. "Get ready to die."

And at that instant Dib and Seargent Loogie broke open the door. 

"Zim!"Dib stood there. "Zim. Freeze." Zim lowered the rifle and walked towards Dib. 

"Ah Dib. It is the end of your race."

"Should I shootem'" said the Sgt.

"No uncle. Not yet."

"Dib. That is your races greatest flaws. Beleiving anything. Extremey gullible. You believe what your government tells you. Of security. Of strength. That mistake is about to cost human kind their lives." Zim leveled his rifle towards Zim. "Die."

To be continued…


End file.
